Yet Another Victim
by Muraki-Fan
Summary: Muraki Kazutaka  is a famous doctor by day but a killer by night, eluding the police and having never been found he truly is a genius, but what happens when a new girl moves into town and mimics how he plays. Rated K for first chapter


Yet another Victim

**Pairing Muraki/OC**

**Rating: Minor for now might go up later though**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei and am not making any profit from this story, strictly fan based.**

Summary

Muraki Kazutaka is a famous doctor by day but a killer by night, eluding the police and having never been found he truly is a genius, but what happens when a new girl moves into town and mimics how he plays.

Chapter 1 –Settling Down

Pine Grove was said to be the town of piece, an alluring neighbourhood with no trouble, barely any crimes and great hospitality. At least that's what Sakura's mother and father had come to understand, but just like any other normal kid Sakura knew that you couldn't get to paradise for free but she wasn't about to complain to her parents about it because she knew better. Although the length it was taking to get there was ridiculous. Cooped up in a three wheeled reliant creamy beige excuse for a car with 2 grown adults arguing about whether or not they had taken the wrong tern off for 3 whole hours was taking its toll. Sakura sat in the back of it mumbling something about "signposts and reading" which resulted in a rather loud unison of shut up.

Two hours later all three of the family perked up when they saw the actual tern off they were supposed to be taking, pulling off of the motorway and on to a long winding snake road which took them past countless shops and recreational centres they eventually came to a stop at an old gas station which to Sakura, Ted and Marie looked like it could fall to pieces any second now, but thankfully didn't and was still in service.

While both her parents for some reason had to get out she didn't know but she needed a little air so she opened the car door and stepped outside feeling the wind hit her face as she did. Then an invisible light bulb hung above Sakura's head and as it flashed she had an idea to ask the nearest person which direction Pine Grove was in and how long it was going to take to get there.

Sakura looked around the gas station and spotted a black escort car on the far side, moving from her parents car and closing the gap between her and the black escort she stopped all motion once she was right beside it, and as she was about to tap the window of the drivers side the passenger door opened revealing a young man in his 30's. His short bleach blonde hair was so pale Sakura could have swore it was white, his tall form dressed in a dark grey shirt and white suite, he also had a long white trench coat. The man stepped out of the car towering over Sakura and she realised something strange about the man, his eyes were definitely not normal even through the glasses that he was wearing. One was a light grey colour going on silver and the other which was barely visible at all due to his fringe covering it was a dark purple, it was creepy it looked like it was wedged in tight. But gods she couldn't deny the fact that he was beautiful.

"Can I help you young lady?" came a rather deep voice

Sakura couldn't help but stare his skin looked as smooth as a porcelain doll's; she had never seen such beauty before. She could feel a slight blush creep across her face and the young man gave her a smile.

"I…could you please point me in the direction of Pine Grove, this area is new to us been as we moved from Britain." Sakura said shyly

"Certainly, just exit this gas station and take a left at Bayne Road after that it's an hour's drive you can't miss it. Just follow the signs. Came the young mans reply

"Thank you"

And with that said Sakura made her way back to the car where her parents were waiting. After giving the directions to her parents they were off on the road once more.

Pulling into the driveway of their new home they all got out of the car and straight away Sakura had a fit, not only did they pick one of the closest houses to the school but now she would have to live her entire existents just opposite a church.

That night Sakura had spent most of her time rearranging boxes and clothes until her room had some sort of preference to it, the rest would have to wait until tomorrow. Managing the best she could to sleep on the make do bed Sakura thought about what her new day at school would be like before she finally closed her eyes submitting herself to the land of nod.

**Author's notes **Sorry this was so short peeps but I had to start it off somehow and you know how slow beginnings can be.

On a lighter note Chapter 2 is going to be longer and have a lot more scene play for the characters.

Please tell me what you think this is my first fic and I would like feedback


End file.
